


the blacks and blues are only a bruise

by zeddwashington



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic (Comics), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, For The MissionTM, Making Out, Quintuple Drabble, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2020, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeddwashington/pseuds/zeddwashington
Summary: Quinlan sees an opportunity to get closer to figuring out the Sith Lord's true identity.He seizes it.
Relationships: Dooku | Darth Tyranus/Quinlan Vos/Asajj Ventress, Quinlan Vos & Mace WIndu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	the blacks and blues are only a bruise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Dooku and Ventress have been passing him back and forth, and Quinlan feels dizzy with it, overwhelmed. Everytime he thinks he's getting into some kind of rhythm with the kiss, he's pulled off out of it, made to reorient himself as he's thrust back to the other. 

His lips are bruised, and his mouth doesn't feel like his own anymore, not with the way that both Dooku and Ventress have harshly claimed it. The magenta of Ventress' lipstick is smeared over his skin, and he doesn't know how Dooku has managed to avoid getting it on himself, but somehow that bastard has. He looks just as immaculately groomed as ever.

Quinlan knows that he must look like a mess.

He feels owned. Possessed. Like he's a mouse that they're just playing with, taunting for the hell of it. A toy, to be used and rearranged for their pleasure, to be discarded at will.

Kriff. He kind of wants to cry. But he can't, he _can't_ , because he agreed to this. Because the Council need a man on the inside, and infiltration is what he's trained for, and if this can get Quinlan closer to Dooku, get him closer to finding out who Dooku's Master is, then he has to do it. He has to.

Master Windu would probably say otherwise. Master Windu had pulled him back from the Dark when he was lost, gave him a home and asked him to come back to it. He knows Mace well enough to know that he'd never ask _this_ of him, but—

But Mace is fighting on the front lines, having to deal with innocents dying on the front lines, and right here, right now, Quinlan has an opportunity to get closer to ending that. He has an opportunity, a way to get closer to the information that will bring Aayla and Tholme and Mace and Obi-Wan and everyone else _home_ , and it's a perfectly viable one for all that it may make his stomach churn. 

So he has to do it. Has to. Has to do whatever he must to prevent any loss of life that he can. 

He has to do it. He will do it.

That doesn't mean his head is spinning any less. That doesn't mean he's any less affected by the way that Dooku's hand creeps up his thigh, the way he can't keep track of them both, no matter how hard he tries. 

He gets a breath of fresh air when Ventress wraps a hand around his locs and pulls him back, capturing his mouth in a kiss that forces him to twist around backwards to meet it. Nails scratch at his scalp, and a hand— Dooku's, probably— comes down on his hip to hold him steady as he arches into the contact. 

It's bad. It's too good. It's everything and nothing, and the Dark Side swirls around them, taunting him, choking him with it's sweetness. Too much, _too much,_ and—

Through the kiss, Ventress laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Filigranka, I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> This was... unexpectedly tame, oops. I really did mean for this to get pretty explicit, but then I read the part of your letter that said: "sort of... non-con gang-bang kissing? forced character being passed from hands to hands, mouth to mouth his privacy taken away, feeling all dizzy and hyperventilating, and bruised, feeling the tastes of so many saliva in their mouth... Somebody describe it on the internet like that and damn, the vision just don't stop following me;" and goddamn, 500 words later and that vision is now following me around too, lol. This isn't exactly a gang-bang, because there are only three of them lol, but I tried to capture the spirit of that prompt anyway.


End file.
